Ірина Шідо
|Зображення = Irina.png|Вид = Відроджений ангел Колишня людина|Стать = Жіноча|Волосся = Каштанове|Очі = Фіолетові|Зброя та здібності = Екскалібур Зміни (раніше) Зброя Світла Свято-Демонічний Меч Отеклер|Статус = Жива|Родичі = Тоджі Шідо (батько) Неназвана мати|Належність = Протестантська Церква Хоробрі святі Михаїла Академія Куо Клуб окультних досліджень DxD Команда Червоний Дракон-Імператор Палаючої Правди Клуб Пекельних Дівчат|Ранг = Туз|Японське = Maaya Uchida|Англійське = Kristi Kang}}Ірина Шідо — одна з багатьох жіночих героїв та друг дитинства Іссея. Навчається у третьому класі Академії Куо у класі 3-B. Агент Протестантської Церкви, яка навіть після розкриття правди про смерть Біблійного Бога не припинила служити Церкві. Пізніше її перетворив на відродженого ангела Михаїл і зробив її своїм Тузом. Зовнішність Ірина — гарна дівчина з каштановим волоссям та фіолетовими очима. Її волосся, як правило, зав'язане у два хвостики, але іноді вона розпускає волосся. Носить звичайну форму агента Церкви, як і Зеновія, втім, їх костюми мають невеликі відмінності. Після вступу до Академії Куо починає носити звичайну жіночу форму з короткими шортами під спідницею. Після перетворення на ангела Михаїла, на її правій руці з'явився знак «А», що символізує її ранг Туза серед Хоробрих святих. Також отримала ангельські крила та німб, а загальна кількість крил після 17-го тому стала дорівнювати чотирьом. Особистість Ірина — весела, безтурботна, оптимістична та життєрадісна людина. Вона легко контактує з іншими та готова із ними співпрацювати, що було показано, коли вона обговорювала з Артуром Екскалібур Контролю. Є побожною християнкою, яка виражає величезну повагу до вчення Бога. Під час своєї першою появи вона дуже суворо відносилася до всіх, кого вважала ворогами своєї релігії. Це легко помітити, якщо прослідкувати за її поведінкою, коли вона вперше побачила Асію, та за її реакцією на перевтілення Зеновії на демона. Факт смерті Біблійного Бога став справжнім шоком для Ірини, хоча навіть після цього вона продовжує слідувати вченням Бога, а замість того, щоб вірити і молитись Богу, вона вірить і молиться Михаїлу. Пізніше вона стала подругою Асії та членів клубу окультних досліджень, а ще пізніше й сама стала членом клубу. Після перетворення на ангела, вона починає реагувати на «нечисті думки»: її крила починають мерехтіти білим та чорним кольорами, що символізує, що вона може «пасти», ставши павшим ангелом. Також її дуже дратує, коли її називають «самопроголошеним ангелом». Поцілувавши Іссея, вона стає більш сміливою у стосунках з ним, так як більше не боїться «пасти», показуючи свої почуття до нього. Історія Її родинне походження сильно пов'язано з Протестантською Церквою. В дитинстві вона була другом Іссея, який, вважаючи її хлопчиком, проводив з нею багато часу граючи. В якийсь момент вона поцілувала його, поки він спав у себе вдома. Пізніше вона переїхала з Японії до Англії через роботу батька, де вона стала екзорцистом. У якийсь момент часу вона схрестила леза з Карламіне з команди Райзера. Деякий час була напарницею Зеновії. Сюжет Народження Дракона-Імператора Грудей Irina first appears in Volume 3 in a picture with Issei from when the two were playing together. Her first appearance in person was alongside Xenovia under the orders of the Church to retrieve or destroy the stolen Excalibur's from Kokabiel and his men. She was defeated by Kokabiel while infiltrating his base and was left in a near death state, but was saved by Rias' group and recovered due to Asia's healing. At the end of the volume, Irina takes all the stolen Excalibur fragments back to the church, disappointed at the fact that Xenovia had become a Devil. She reappears in Volume 6, after being reincarnated as an Angel by Michael as his Ace, she was sent to Kuoh Town as Heaven's representative and transferred into the same class as Issei, Asia, and Xenovia. She then moved into the Hyoudou Residence. When Issei entered his Juggernaut Drive, Irina was the one that brought the Oppai Dragon Song to the battlefield to change him back. Героїчний Цицько-Дракон In Volume 7, Irina took part in the final battle against Loki. In Volume 9, Irina goes to Kyoto along with the second-year students of Kuoh Academy. Irina and Xenovia sneak into Issei's room where they find him and Asia kissing in the closet who faints after being exposed. They also enter the closet with them where Xenovia once again attempts to have Issei's child and tries to convince Irina to do the same for the purpose of strengthening Heaven's forces, although she hesitates due to the risk of "falling". Irina steps back as Xenovia goes through with it until Asia wakes up and interferes also wanting to bear his children. Issei tries to distance himself but bumps his head and lands his face on Irina's breasts, twice before passing out. She and the rest of the Occult Research Club then encountered Khaos Brigade's Hero Faction who kidnapped the leader of the Youkais, Yasaka, in an attempt to summon the Great Red. She then fought against Jeanne but was defeated. In Volume 10, during the match between Issei and Sairarorg, Irina tearfully talks about Issei's kindness and hard work to the children in the audience to encourage him, showing her feelings of love towards Issei. In Volume 11, she accompanies the Gremory Team to the Underworld, where they were attacked by Cao Cao and Georg, losing to the two. She was later handed the Excalibur Ruler by Le Fay Pendragon to fix the broken Ex-Durandal after her brother abandoned the sword. In Volume 12, Irina, Xenovia, and Akeno face Jeanne in a three-on-one match using a prototype Holy Demonic Sword created by Heaven. While they are able to corner Jeanne, Jeanne manages to take a child as a hostage to prevent them from further attacking her. Luckily, Kiba manages to save the child and Issei defeats Jeanne. After the return of Issei and the defeat of Cao Cao, Irina says she wants to go on a date with Issei, as does the rest of the girls of the Occult Research Club. Легенда про Цицько-Дракона і його Веселих Друзів In Volume 14, Irina took part in the rescue mission of the Occult Research Club's kidnapped first-years and helps battle the Stray Magicians who took them. In Volume 15, Irina was seen competing against Xenovia in a swimming match in the underground pool of the Hyoudou Residence for the right to sit on Issei's lap which Xenovia ultimately won. Irina, along with the rest of the Occult Research Club members, Bennia, and Loup Garou, went to Romania in Volume 16 to aid Rias and Yuuto, who were held captive in Tepes castle. She then participated in the attempt to stop the extraction of the Longinus, Sephiroth Graal, from Valerie Tepes and rescue her; fighting the enhanced vampires and Grendel along the way. Irina later teamed up with Xenovia to defeat the mass-produced Evil Dragons that were rampaging in the Carmilla's castle town. After returning from Romania, she participated in the meeting for the formation of D×D. In Volume 17, Irina, along with the rest of the Occult Research Club members, went to the Underworld and participated in the experience day for the school Sona Sitri built located at Auros in the Agares territory. While doing the respective activities assigned to them, Qlippoth managed to surround both Auros and Agreas inside a barrier and announced their intent to attack after a certain period of time. Before the time was up, they reconfirmed their plan and Irina ended up pairing with Hanakai of the Sitri group and fought with the mass-produced Evil Dragons. After the fights were settled and Xenovia's plan to become Student President was revealed, Irina told Issei that the promised season is near. In Volume 18, Irina went to Heaven with the Occult Research Club. Upon their return, they're visited by Irina's father, Touji Shidou, to organize the Christmas project and also give his daughter a magic doorknob that leads to an Interdimensional room for her to mate with Issei without falling which embarrasses her. Irina later goes shopping with Toiji, Issei, Xenovia, and Asia only to be attacked by Masaomi Yaegaki wielding the Holy Sword Ame no Murakumo no Tsurugi infused with half of Yamata no Orochi which he manages to impale and poison her father much to her horror. Touji is now hospitalized and gives Irina the Holy Sword, Hauterclere, and was later transferred to Heaven to be cured. When Qlippoth attacked Heaven, Irina rushed to save her dad from Masaomi again. She manages to defeat him with the use of her new sword, Hauteclere, to purify Masaoni's sword with the help of Issei's Ascalon and Xenovia's Ex-Durandal, thus ridding him of the Dragon's influence but was soon killed by Rizevim. Later Issei and Irina were out shopping. She kisses him but tells Issei that they've already kissed before as kids. They then meet up with Azazel in a Santa Claus outfit and recall their childhood promise to attack Santa; so with the help of Ophis, they charged at Azazel. In the Extra Life of DX.1, During the Rating Game rematch between Rias and Riser, Irina took the place as Riser's substitute Bishop due to being an old acquaintance of his Knight Kariamine. Irina faced off against Xenovia, their fight continued even after the game ended. In Volume 19, Irina participates in the fight against the exorcists that rebelled against the Church. Along with Yuuto, she Initially joined with Sona's Peerage, Dulio and Griselda to fight against the Exorcists lead by Ewald Cristaldi who they had trouble fighting due to wielding a replica of Excalibur. However, they manage to defeat Ewald with the combined efforts of Yuuto and having her abilities enhanced by Griselda with Dulio delivering the finishing blow. Irina and Yuuto then left to join the other battlefield against the Exorcist lead by Vasco Strada, who wielded a replica of Durandal and also had difficulty to defeat. Suddenly the whole group had to deal with Walburga, while her army of Evil Dragons were immobilized, she activates her Balance Breaker that had control over the other half of Yamata no Orochi. However, they were able to defeat her, as well as destroy the Evil Dragons soul. In Volume 20, Irina's school are having a career consultation for everyone in her year, she is surprised to find that her father has come back to Japan from England for his daughter's interview with her teacher. Irina scolds him for prioritized her over his work, Touji explains that he originally has to attend an errand while in Japan and took this opportunity to see his "Angel". He then asks Issei if he and Irina have already used the Interdimensional Room, which causes Irina to outburst at her father in embarrassment. Along with other members of D×D, they met with Ajuka who had recovered Ravel who had been missing, Ajuka then tells them about a shocking truth about the King Pieces, an invention of his he kept secret from the public. Later D×D were able to locate the stolen city Agreas where began an invasion on Qlippoth's hideout. Irina and the Gremory Team face off against Niðhöggr the Evil Dragon that kidnapped Issei's parents, they had difficulty defeating him due to him possessing several Pheonix Tears vials until Crom Cruach shows up and starts beating Niðhöggr senselessly. Irina assisted Issei and Asia to find their parents by clearing a path through an army of Evil Dragons along with Kiba and Xenovia. In Volume 21, days after Trihexa had been unleashed and wrecking havoc onto the world and various other realms of different mythologies, Irina and the rest of her friends joined an army on an island on the coastal waters of Japan to battle Qlippoths army of Evil Dragons, fake Scale Mails and one of Trihexas bodies controlled by Apophis. In Volume 22, Irina arrived together with Xenovia and Asia and witness Rias and Akeno seducing Issei and with Irina showing amazement that a room similar to her own has been developed so soon. During school, Irina revealed that she wants to start bakery and Xenovia exposing that her second option of becoming a bride which embarrassed Irina. After school, Irina goes fishing with the Occult Research Club, The Vali Team, and Issei's parents with Irina challenging Xenovia to see who can catch the most fish. On the graduation day, Irina scolded Issei, Rias, and Akeno for keeping a secret of going to the club with them. After the graduation ceremony, Irina then revealed to everyone that she has declined to join the Angel's team in order to join Issei's team for the Rating Game World Tournament and happily accepted Issei's invitation. Irina watched as Issei proposed to Rias and smiles of their joyful union. Червоний Дракон-Імператор Палаючої Правди × Білий Дракон-Імператор Ранкової Зорі: Істині Дракони Академії Куо Irina arrived together with Issei and her team members through Ryuuteimaru at the Azazel Cup. After ten days, Irina and her team watched as they receive bad ratings at their matches. At the match against Baraqiel, Irina defeated a Bishop and a Pawn. Irina and Xenovia later take on Baraqiel with Issei arrived at the scene. Irina then used her Hauteclere to perform high-speed slashes and with opponent unable to counter it. After the match, Irina watches as Rias and Akeno bicker over Issei and agreed to Xenovia's suggestion to get closer to Issei and have him take responsibility. Сили та здібності Майстер Мечник: Ірина чудово володіє мечем. Зброя Світла: Будучи ангелом, Ірина може створювати зброю зі світла таку як: мечі, списи та лук. Підвищена Швидкість: Хоч її швидкість не можна порівняти зі швидкістю Кіби, вона все одно залишається дуже швидкою, завдяки чому може ухилятись від атак Жанни з легкістю. Політ: Будучи ангелом Ірина здатна використовувати крила для польоту. Предмети Екскалібур Зміни : Священний меч, який здатен змінюватися на будь-що. Пізніше вона віддала його Зеновії для об'єднання з Дюрандалем. Свято-Демонічний Меч ' : Прототип меча, що базується на мечах Юто. 'Отеклер: Нинішній меч Ірини, який дав їй її батько, так як вважає її гідною такого меча. Цитати * «Я судитиму тебе за гріхи! Амінь!» (Сезон 2 New) * «Я не самопроголошений, а справжній ангел!» * «Амінь» Category:Персонажі Category:Жінки Category:Ангели Category:Хоробрі святі Category:Академія Куо Category:Клуб окультних досліджень Category:DxD en:Irina Shidou